Sleep Peacefully, My Little Lord
by Your Guardian Demon
Summary: Have any of you noticed how Ciel's dad looks JUST like Sebastian? I know there are about a billion Ciel sick-fics out there, but here's another one to read. Ciel is sick, and his high fever is messing with his mind. What happens when he mistakes Sebastian for his dad?


Ciel's breathing still hadn't eased, and his face was flushed with fever, but Sebastian noticed a few small beads of sweat on his young lord's brow. He sighed in relief and slipped on of his gloves off to test the boy's temperature. He let out a _tch_ of annoyance, the earl's fever was still way to high to be safe. He took the incredibly hot washcloth resting on his master's forehead, and dipped it in cool water once more before returning it to its original spot.

At Sebastian's touch, Ciel's eyes fluttered open sleepily. They focused vaguely on Sebastian, and the demon could see the blaze the fever left in his eyes. His young master looked delirious.

"Here," Sebastian said, holding a small cup to Ciel's blistering lips. "Drink, it will help you."

Ciel obeyed silently, thirstily drinking until the cup was empty. When he pulled away from the cup, he began to cough. Violently. Sebastian, in fear that the fit would trigger an asthma attack, carefully helped Ciel sit up and rubbed his back until the coughing died down. The butler gently eased his master back down on the blankets, and stood up to go get something.

Suddenly, a small voice rose from the bed. "D...Dad?"

Sebastian smirked slightly. He knew that he looked very much like the late Vincent Phantomhive. Demons were masters of disguise and deception. Every time one created a new contract, they took on a different human form, depending on what the new master wanted them to look like. When Sebastian created the contract with Ciel, the boy thought of his father. As a result, Sebastian's current human form looked very much like the dead former earl.

Of course, Ciel didn't understand any of it. The fever was clouding his mind and limiting his ability to think clearly. For all he knew, his father was right in front of him, there to take care of him in his weakness. Sebastian turned to face the boy.

"No, my lord," he said. "I'm Sebastian, your butler."

The boy looked up weakly "W-who?"

Sebastian sighed internally. For his master to not even know who his butler was... He must have been very sick. Sebastian was worried.

Ciel asked, "Where's dad?"

Sebastian bit his lip and thought for a moment. How did he handle something like this? If he told him his father was running errands, he would wait until he got back. Then he would have to explain that his father _isn't coming back._

Ciel asked again, stronger than before, "Where is my dad?"

Finally, he just decided to give the boy what he wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, "I'm right in front of you!"

Ciel looked confused for a moment. "But you just said you were someone named Sebastian..."

The demon let out a false chuckle. "Nonsense, I said nothing of the sort."

"Oh," the boy mumbled. "Okay... Good, that's what I thought."

Sebastian laughed slightly. "Yes, you are very smart. I must go now. I need to get you something, but I promise I'll be right back."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "No, dad," he said quietly. "Come here and stay with me."

Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance. was there _ever_ any way to win with this child? He sat on the edge of Ciel's bed and gathered the boy in his arms.

"I'm glad you're here dad," Ciel said. "I was worried."

Sebastian looked down at him. "Hmm? and why was that?"

"Because mom is dead, and I thought you were dead too." Ciel replied. "But you're not dead, so I'm happy." He smiled weakly up at Sebastian.

If Sebastian had a heart, it would have melted then and there. But the demon didn't have a heart, and all he could say about this boy's display of affection was that it was highly amusing.

"Ciel," he whispered. "You're sick, and you need to sleep. Can you go to sleep for me?"

Ciel stared with feverish eyes. "S-sleep?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Sleep, and I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I don't want to sleep," the boy murmured.

"Well aren't you tired?" came the reply

"I am," Ciel said. "But sleep is where the nightmares are. I don't want to go to the bad dreams, dad."

"Go to sleep Ciel," Sebastian said. "please, its the only way you'll get better."

The boy snuggled closer into Sebastian's chest. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," the demon whispered.

"Mmm," the boy mumbled sleepily.

Ciel lay there, content in the arms of who he thought to be his father, for some time. The silence stretched between them for quite a long time. Sebastian thought the boy had finally fallen asleep when heavy-lidded blue eyes looked up to meet his alert ruby orbs.

Ciel whispered. "Dad?"

Sebastian looked down at his sick master. "Hmm?"

"I love you." was the last thing the boy uttered before sleep finally took him away.

Sebastian stood, carefully replacing the boy on the matress and tucking the sheets around him. He turned around and walked towards the door. He paused in the door frame, looked back at his little lord, and whispered.

"Sleep peacefully, my little lord."


End file.
